Fan:List of Fan stubs
Digimon Xrosing the border This is the story of three normal kids meeting their own digimon partners. But they are also the targets of they're own digimon creations they drew when they were little. Now with they're partners the must cross the border so that they can defeat they're own creations of terror. The characters for Digimon Xrosing the border are Ellen Temi & Gaomon, Randy Dikings & Veemon,Nick Hawk & Gabumon and they're armies. They're creations QueenLilithmon,EvilEtemon,RockyBlastmon and they're armies. They maybe kids but they are not normal.(Try D.X.t.b for short.) Evil King or Queen This is a digimon corrupted by evil data from a digimon crown. With the crown on their heads they warp digivolve or digivolve to their highest form. Only the heroes and they're digimon can destroy the crown and save the digimon from they're grasp. Area Tags The area tags are the tags for the area lose it and the whole area either is corrupted (if given to the Evil King or Queen) or it the area that it it from is deleted from the map until it is found. To properly earn is to have a battle with the holder whoever wins gets the area tag. If the evil king or queen has it they put in they're crown. Flam'emon It is a digimon that is made out of flames. Attacks: Flare bubbles:Shoots flame-like bubbles at the enemy. Shoutmon X7 Burst Mode Shoutmon X7 Burst Mode is the DigiXros of Shoutmon X7 and ShineGreymon Burst Mode. Stitch and Digimon Attacks *'Rainbow Seven Victorize': Concentrates its entire, rainbow-hot aura in its chest, then fires it from its "V". *'Xros Corona Rocker': Uses its passionate soul to light its mic in hellfire, then grandly swings it down. *'Xros Burning Rocker' Shoutmon X7 Great Mode Shoutmon X7 Great Mode is the DigiXros of all of the world's Digimon and 625 experiments into one being. Stitch and Digimon Attacks *'Great Final Xros Blade': Extends its mic into a shining blade. *'Final Seven Victorize': Concentrates its entire, rainbow-hot aura in its chest, then fires it from its "V". Another Time Around This story is the sequel to Digimon Adventure 02. After 25 years in defeating MaloMyotismon, another evil has yet appeared, and the DigiDestined must defeat them with the help of their children. 'Characters' 'Elder Generation & Partners' Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Patamon Hikari "Kari" Kamiya and Gatomon Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Gabumon Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Agumon Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Tentomon Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon Joe Kido and Gomamon Davis Motomiya and Veemon Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon Yolei Inoue and Hawkmon Cody Hida and Armadillomon 'Younger Generation & Partners' S-Agumon S-Agumon is the DigiXros of Agumon, Ballistamon, Dondokomon, Falcomon, Kamemon, and Jijimon. It has Agumon's head and its legs, Dondokomon's drum for a belly, and its drumsticks, Ballistamon's speaker on its belly, its arms and feet, Falcomon's feathers on each cudgel, Kamemon's helmet, its body, its shell, its tail, and its toes, and Jijimon's cudgels on its back. Stitch and Digimon Attacks *'Super Hot Sonic Wave': Pounds on its drum-speaker on its belly to unleash a maddening red-hot sonic wave. *'Aqua Tornado': Circles the opponent into large whirling tornado and unleashes an ultra-high speed barrage. *'Ultimate Speaker': Amplifies sound into a destructive sonic wave. Angelilaleomon Angelilaleomon is a DNA digivolution of Ophanimon,Rosemon, and SaberLeomon. She is as tall as a building, and has the appearance of a beautiful woman, with golden wavy hair and light pink lips she has yellow eyes and a golden mane around her neck along with a sparkly white flowing dress, with HUGE hands and three golden rings around her two arms and neck (the one on the left arm says "hope" in digicode, the one on her right arm says "light" in digicode, and the one on her neck says "love" in digicode). Howling Crusher: she uses the sharp claws upon her hands to shred her opponents to pieces Twin Fang: sharpens the hairs on her mane and poisons them to fire at her enemies Forbidden Temptation Ivy Hug Rosy Cradle Danger Thorn Rose Velvet Light Shower: sends unstoppable lightning spears down Holy Love: Fires fire in a beautiful heart shape Iperdramon Iperdramon is the DigiXros of Veemon, Guilmon, Yoshimon, and Spadamon. GigaDarkKnightmon GigaDarkKnightmon is the fusion of DarkKnightmon, SkullBaluchimon, and SkullSatamon. In this form, DarkKnightmon's cape turns into demon wings with skeletal tips, hile his weapons are enhanced: his Shoulder Blade is enlarged, with SkullSatamon's ribs as accents, and the Twin Lance is turned into a jousting lance featuring the skull and bones of SkullBaluchimon. Stitch and Digimon Solarmon (Stitch and Digimon) }} Solarmon is one of the main characters in Stitch and Digimon: The Great Hunters who Leap through Time. Attacks * Sol Calor * Shiny Ring Description Other Forms Arbormon Arbormon is Solarmon's digivolved form. Attacks *'Power Pummel' (Blockade Seed) *'Roundhouse Punt' (Machine Gun Dance) Arbormon + Goat Shield "Arbormon + Goat Shield" is the DigiXros of Arbormon and Oryxmon. It wields a sturdy shield. Arbormon + BomberNanimon Arbormon + Wendimon Arbormon + Parrotmon Arbormon + Daipenmon Arbormon + Garurumon (Black) Arbormon + Rhinomon Arbormon + Gorimon Arbormon + DarkLizarmon Arbormon + Pajramon Arbormon + Centarumon Arbormon + Cerberumon Arbormon + Asuramon Arbormon + Bullmon Shoutmon X9 ) Nine"|シャウトモンクロスナイン}}. |katakana=シャウトモンX9 |japname= |image= |level= |attribute= |family= |type=Composition |from=OmegaShoutmon + ZekeGreymon + Ballistamon + Dorulumon + Starmon (2010 anime) + Pickmon + Sparrowmon + Tuwarmon + Arresterdramon Arresterdramon + Shoutmon X8 Shoutmon DX + Ballistamon + Dorulumon + Starmon (2010 anime) + Pickmon + Sparrowmon + Tuwarmon + Arresterdramon |appears=Digimon Xros Wars: The Boy Hunters who Leap through Time |actors= |partner=Taiki Kudou Yuu Amano Tagiru Akashi |cards= }} Shoutmon X9 is a Digimon whose name & design are derived from "Shoutmon Cross Nine". It's formed from the hearts of Shoutmon DX, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmons, Sparrowmon, Tuwarmon, & Arresterdramon. Digiegg of Legend The Digiegg of Legend has the Crest of Legend on it,It looks like the Digiegg of Darkness,But has a dragon's head on it. List of Digimon Armor Digivolve with the Digiegg of Legend: Veemon:Dragoletmon Agumon:Fangdramon Guilmon:Grilldramon Dorumon:Dorujamon War mythrilmon:Ultra War Mythrilmon Agumon:Dragonmon ChaosGeneramon ChaosGeneramon is the DigiXros of all seven Elemental Generals. It has the head, upper jaw, neck, and chest of Dorbickmon, the fangs and left arm of DuskLeomon, the abdomen and tail-tip of Zamielmon, the body, and tail of Tidalmon Darkness Mode as its serpentine lower half, the right arm of Olegmon, the lower jaw, the volcano and the right arm of GrandisVolcamon with its chest, and shoulder as the shoulder, and the crest and left arm of Apollomon. ChaosGeneramon (Incomplete) ChaosGeneramon is the DigiXros of the Elemental Generals, excluding the defectors Olegmon and Apollomon. It has the same form as ChaosGeneramon, except that it lacks the Olegmon arm, the Apollomon arm, and the Apollomon crest. Bio-DigiXros Bio-DigiXros is a new type of DigiXros that might appear in Digimon Xros Wars. It's when a Digimon DigiXrosses with a human. List of Bio-DigiXrosses *Taiki + Shoutmon = Victorymon *Kiriha + Greymon = WarGreymon *Nene + Shademon = "Nene + Shademon" See Also *Biomerge Digivolution Aoikorimon Aoikorimon a.k.a Bluerenamon Aoi meaning blue Kori meaning fox it is a virus variant of Renamon reckless and cunning, Aoikorimon does anything to get what it wants. it digivolves into Youkomon Wolfomon Wolfomons are mostly female but however males are varry romantic when thay see a female thay like Wolfomon(wolfomon is the final stage of Tinywoufmon)is one of the most powerful digimon of all i made the name wolfomon to mean "Wolf-Okami-digitalmonster" Type:dark wolf digimon(jap:wolf man digimon) Tamer&digimon's gender:both female Wolfomon's nick name:Wolfy ware there normally found(you must get it at the first stage:rocky areas) tamed Wolfomon's age:7 months Hitlermon Hitlermon is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Adolf Hitler". It wears a military clothing. Its overall appearances combines elements from Volcamon, Tankmon, Astamon, a Tamers version of Beelzemon, and a Chaos version of Lucemon. Rareraremon Rareraremon is a Digimon whose name is derived from "rare meat". It resembles small, Xros Wars version of Raremon with the Agumon's feet and Penguinmon's arms. Attacks *'Poison Gas' *'Toxic Acid' Great Death-Stars The are a group of six Digimon with no level modeled after the Japanese days of the week. The group serves as the basis of the Elemental Generals in Stitch and Digimon. Each member of the Great Death Stars leads one of the group's armies. Armies The This army is named in Dorbickmon's Digimon Life profile. consists of a multitude of Dragon Digimon, and is led by Dorbickmon. It acts in perfect order to destroy its enemies with its overwhelming battle strength in any kind of combat situation.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/dorbickmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Dorbickmon] The consists of Dark Animal and Demon Beast Digimon, and is led by DuskLeomon. Its goal is to erase hostile forces without leaving a trace, so it lurks everywhere and erases the Digimon that move against it, one by one. The This army is named in Zamielmon's Digimon Life profile. consists of Fairy and Plant Digimon, and is led by Zamielmon. It is able to blend in with the land of meadows and forests to camouflage itself. Zamielmon goes forward with things in a calm and collected manner, and in surprise attacks, pincer attacks, exterminations, feints, blitzes, guerrilla attacks, or any other tactic it pleases, it directs its army to make the extermination of its enemies successful. As enabling such a strategy definitely needs strict iron discipline, it possesses enough of a cool head that in situations where its subordinates throw its movements out of order, it snipes from anywhere to deal with it. No matter what strategy is, its own actions are considered to hold the key to success, so it shoots off attacks while rushing about the battlefield.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/zamielmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Zamielmon] The consists of Machine and Cyborg Digimon, and is led by Tidalmon. The information Tidalmon acquires through spying is collected and then relayed to the soldiers in order to implement its strategies; however, because Tidalmon's faith lies only with its own beauty, not its soldiers, these tactics always put Tidalmon's beauty as their top priority. The consists of Aquatic and Sea Animal Digimon, and is led by Olegmon. It carries out atrocities and looting to their limits, and plunders treasure wherever it travels across the ocean.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/olegmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Olegmon] The mostly consists of Earth Beast Digimon, and is led by GrandisVolcamon. It has overwhelming strength in terms of military power, and because GrandisVolcamon enjoys stimulating tactics, it uses the battlefield as its testing ground to zealously research its questions, like how many casualties can be produced easily, which tactic lets it listen to a multitude of screams, what creative scheme will surprise the enemy or ally as they die, or which method will cause all of the opponents to die without shedding blood. Dolorèsmon Dolorèsmon est une chatte rose comme Gatomon et c'est la partenaire d'Anita Sumushu. Attacks -Coup Light -Coup Neko -Light Neko -Light Dragon -Star Volt Dragon -Eye's Neko -Eye's Light -Mélo Mélo Dollymon Dollymon est une hérissone rose Attacks -Coup De L'Hérisson -Griffe de l'hérisson -Coup Héri -Hérisson Dolls HiChaosdramon A black, armored version of Chaosdramon. This form's name is based from "High Chaosdramon" HiMillenniumon A red and grey, cyborg, armored version of Millenniummon. It is the DigiXros of Millenniummon, and an army of Reppamon, Dobermon, Grizzlymon, Bullmon, Moosemon, Boarmon, Wendigomon, Maildramon, Mammothmon, Lynxmon, Oryxmon, and Gorillamon. This form's name is based from "High Millenniumon". It resembles a cross between Machinedramon, Brakedramon, and Millenniummon. Stitch Goes to Another World! Synopsis Featured characters Notes and References